memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Gute und das Böse
Sisko und der wahnsinnige Dukat sind auf einem Planeten gestrandet, nachdem das Schiff, das Dukat zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung fliegen sollte, zerstört wurde. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach der Behandlung durch die Ärzte der Föderation soll Gul Dukat mit der USS Honshu zur Sternenbasis 621 gebracht werden, um sich dort einem Prozess wegen seiner Kriegsverbrechen zu stellen. An Bord des Schiffes befindet sich auch Captain Sisko. Auf dem Weg zur Sternenbasis wird die Honshu jedoch von Cardassianern zerstört und Sisko und Dukat straden auf einem entlegenen Planeten. Während sich die Defiant auf die Suche nach Sisko macht, versucht Dukat seinen Begleiter dazu zu bringen, seine Leistungen auf Bajor anzuerkennen. Doch der von Halluzinationen geplagte Cardassianer schafft es nicht, sich als Held hervorzuheben, stattdessen muss er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er alle Bajoraner hasst und jeden einzelnen von ihnen töten will. Sisko lässt ihn wissen, dass er genau deshalb böse ist. Als der Captain mit dem Shuttle, dass die beiden auf den Planeten gebracht hat, fliehen will, wird er im letzten Moment von Dukat aufgehalten und der Cardassianer entkommt selbst mit dem Shuttle. Bevor er verschwindet, übermittelt er jedoch der Defiant, die ihre Suche gerade abbrechen will, noch den Aufenthaltsort von Sisko. Langfassung Teaser [[Datei:USS Honshu bei Warp.jpg|thumb|Die USS Honshu]] thumb|Dukat meditiert Captain Sisko läuft durch die Korridore der ''Honshu'', auf der er zur Sternenbasis 621 fliegt. Auf der Sternenbasis soll dem, laut den Ärzten der Föderation, mittlerweile genesenen Gul Dukat der Prozess als Kriegsverbrecher gemacht werden. Als er zur Tür der Arrestzellen kommt, drückt er die Konsole, um Zugang zu dem Bereich zu bekommen. Nachdem Sisko eintritt, verlässt der Sicherheitsoffizier den Raum, um den Captain alleine mit Dukat sprechen zu lassen. Der Cardassianer kniet auf dem Boden und scheint zu meditieren. Als er Sisko bemerkt, erklärt der Mann, dass er hörte, dass Sisko auf der Honshu sei und dass er fragte, wann der Captain ihn besuchen würde. Sofort erkundigt sich Sisko, wie es dem Gefangenen geht. Der entgegnet, dass es ihm schon besser gehe und die Ärzte ihm bestätigen dass er sich bemerkenswert gut erholt hätte. Darauf entgegnet Sisko, dass man ihm das gleiche bestätigte. Dukat ist froh, das zu hören, da er es unertäglich fände, wenn man ihn nur schonen wolle. Nun will der Cardassianer wissen, ob er nun Kriegsverbrecher ist. Auf die Frage erwidert Sisko, dass die Föderation niemanden ohne Beweise verurteilt. Dukat entgegnet, dass er das auch hörte. Dann will er wissen, ob Sisko glaubt, dass er schuldig ist. Nach kurzem Nachdenken entgegnet der Captain ruhig, dass er nicht wie, wie die Anklage lautet. Sarkastisch entgegnet Dukat, dass er von Sisko normalerweise keine Ausflüchte kennt. Doch der entgegnet, dass er nur versucht, fair zu sein. Er fährt fort und berichtet, dass der Cardassianer erst nach Kriegsende vor Gericht gestellt werde. Das Erscheinen nun vor der Sonderjury sei eine reine Formalität. Nun will Dukat wissen, ob Sisko dann im Sinne der Anklage aussagen werde, doch der stellt klar, dass er im Sinne der Wahrheit aussagen wird. Der Cardassianer will mehr darüber wissen, doch der Captain will sich nicht weiter äußern. Dukat akzeptiert das. [[Datei:Sisko_und_Dukat_beim_Angriff_aud_die_Hinshu.jpg|thumb|Sisko und Dukat beim Angriff auf die Honshu]] Nachdem das geklärt ist, erklärt Sisko, dass ihm Ziyals Tod leid tut. Sofort will Dukat wissen, ob Dr. Cox dem Captain empfohlen hat, mit ihm über seine Tochter zu reden. Doch Sisko entgegnet, dass er nur sein Beileid aussprechen wollte. Dukat entschuldigt sich für seine Annahme und gibt dann an, dass der Doktor ihn ermutigte, so oft wie möglich über Ziyal zu sprechen, da ihr Tod verantwortlich für seine Instabilität sei. Er erklärt, dass er wohl nicht so misstrauisch sein sollte. Nun wechselt Sisko erneut das Thema und berichtet, dass sie am folgenden Tag um 6:30 Uhr auf Sternenbasis 621 eintreffen müssten und sie sich dann bei der Vernehmung sehen werden. Dann wendet er sich ab, um zu gehen. Doch Dukat spricht ihn noch einmal an, um ein weiteres Wort zu seiner Tochter loszuwerden. Er erinnert Sisko daran, dass er und Kira fast ein Jahr für sie verantwortlich waren. Aus diesem Grund bedankt er sich für die Großzügigkeit der beiden. Sisko dreht sich erneut zu dem Cardassianer und berichtet, dass Ziyal eine ganz besondere junge Frau für sie war und es für sie eine Freude war, sie bei ihnen zu haben, auch wenn es nur kurz war. Dukat entgegnet, dass ihr mehr Zeit leider nicht vergönnt war. Nun will Sisko wissen, ob er Dukat irgendetwas Gutes tun kann. Der Cardassianer überlegt kurz und bittet dann zum Test um eine Flasche Kanar und ein Sklavin von Orion. Der Captain verspricht zu sehen, was er tun kann und dreht sich dann um. Genau in diesem Moment wird das Raumschiff von etwas erschüttert. Der Alarm wird aktiviert und eine Durchsage, dass alle an die Kampfstationen sollen, erfolgt. Zudem werden die Schadenskontrollteams zu Ebene 5-J beordert. Weitere Erschütterungen schütteln das Schiff durch, während Sisko versucht den Bereich der Arrestzellen zu verlassen. Akt I: Notlandung Nach einer Besprechung kommen Kira und Odo aus dem Büro von Sisko auf die OPS. Die Bajoranerin hält ein PADD in der Hand und erklärt Dax, Worf, O'Brien und Bashir, die am Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes warten, dass sie die Bestätigung bezüglich der Zerstörung der Honshu erhielt. Ihren Informationen zu Folge, wurde das Schiff gegen 10:30 Uhr von einem Kampfgeschwader Cardassianischer Zerstörer vernichtet. Außerdem teilte man ihr mit, dass die Sternenflotte den Notruf von drei Fluchtkapseln und einem Shuttle empfing, was bedeutet, dass es Überlebende gibt. Nun deutet Odo auf die angezeigte Sternenkarte auf dem Tisch und erklärt darauf, von wo die Signale stammen. Außerdem zeigt er den letzten Aufenthaltsort der Honshu an und berichtet, dass die Überlebenden sich in jedem der benachbarten Sternensysteme befinden können. Sofort entgegnet der Chief, dass der Bereich sehr groß ist und er will wissen, wie viele Schiffe sich an der Suche beteiligen. Odo entgegnet, dass es nur zwei sind, nämlich die ''Constellation'' und die ''Defiant''. Schockiert entgegnet Dax, dass es mit nur zwei Schiffen Tage dauern kann, bis sie die Überlebenden finden. Nun erklärt Kira, dass die Sternenflotte derzeit auf Grund der Aktivitäten des Dominion nicht mehr Schiffe entbehren kann. Zudem hat sie eine weitere Aufgabe für die Defiant. Kira überreicht Worf das PADD, das sie mitgebracht hatte und erklärt ihm, dass das Schiff in 52 Stunden an einem Treffpunkt in den Badlands sein muss, da sie die Eskorte für einen Truppentransport der Föderation ist. Nun entgegnet Worf, dass sie alleine 12 Stunden brauchen, um bei den Koordinaten der zerstörten Honshu zu sein. Kira ist das bewusst und sie fügt an, dass sie noch einmal genauso lange brauchen, um in die Badlands zu gelangen. Allerdings stellt sie klar, dass der Konvoi vollkommen ungeschützt ist und bisher die Plasmafelder der Badlands nutzte, um sich zu verstecken. Sobald sie die Badlands verlassen, so Kira weiter, sind sie vollkommen schutzlos. Daraufhin will Bashir wissen, ob man den Konvoi nicht verzögern kann, da man Sisko, sofern er noch am Leben ist, jede Chance geben sollte. Kira entgegnet, dass sie den gleichen Einwand hatte, stellt aber dann klar, dass die Befehle dennoch gelten. Dann erinnert sie die Anwesenden daran, dass jede Minute, die sie mit Diskussionen verbringen, eine Minute weniger für das Auffinden des Captains ist. Nun fordert Worf Dax, O'Brien und Bashir auf, den sofortigen Abflug der Defiant vorzubereiten. Während sich die vier zum Turbolift begeben, stellt Kira gegenüber Worf noch einmal klar, dass sich 30.000 Soldaten der Föderation in dem Konvoi befinden und er genau 52 Stunden und keine Minute länger hat, um zu den Badlands zu gelangen. Worf bestätigt dies. Dann fordert er den Turbolift auf, sie zur Defiant zu bringen. Besorgt schaut Kira zu, wie der Turbolift die OPS verlässt. Akt II: TITEL Akt III: TITEL Akt IV: TITEL Akt V: TITEL Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines zu produzieren, die in Dukats Kopf stattfindet. Zunächst sollte Sisko Dukat im Gefängnis besuchen und dann sollte die Episode zwischen der Realität und der Fantasie hin und her wechseln. In Dukats Fantasie sollte Kira seine Frau sein und man sollte mehr über die Verbindung zwischen Dukat und Tora Naprem, der Mutter von Tora Ziyal, erfahren. Das Konzept funktionierte jedoch nicht, da der eigentliche Konflikt nur in den Szenen zwischen der Fantasie zu Tage kam und sich darauf fokusierte. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Fantasieszenen entfernt und es wurde eine Dukat-Sisko-Show. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} zu realisieren. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) zum finalen Showdown kommt.}} Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Darsteller und Charaktere Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Das Gute und das Böse auf st-minutiae.com Gute und das Boese, Das en:Waltz (episode) es:Waltz fr:Waltz (épisode) nl:Waltz